


Perfect blue.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "You’ll be okay. You always are. Always doing everything right. Good grades. Obeying every stupid order,” Sam listed as they walked further from the house and Frank. “I can’t be a Kirk in his house! Show me how to do that and I’ll stay.”Jim slipped his hands in and out of his back of his jeans. He didn’t know how to answer that or the question that was on his mind. Where had it all gone wrong? Had it ever been right?Yeah it had been once, Jim realized emptily. His mind pulling the memory of Sam comforting after Frank had beaten him and his step father’s words hurting more than the black eye and split lip.“I’ll see you,” Sam promised filling the silence between them. Jim watched silently as his brother walked further from the house and from him. There was nothing he could do because despite what Sam thought Jim wasn’t perfect nor did he know everything. And to be honest he didn’t want to be perfect anymore if this is what life gave him in return.





	Perfect blue.

“You know what? Get the hell out of the house. When your mom comes back she can deal with you,” Frank roared and despite being on the second floor Jim could hear his step-father.

He winced, not from the yelling but from the words, before getting up from the dusty floor of the supply closet (the irony not missed by the blonde adolescent despite his age) and started running, not caring enough to close the closet door behind him or the car soap he had been looking for.

It had been getting worse since last year. The tension in the house building up ready to explode and Jim hadn’t wanted to see what the situation would become for Sam or him when it did blow up in their faces like Frank’s anger often did. Racing down the stairs Jim knew that it had finally happened and because of this realization Jim was capable of catching up to his brother and Frank despite how short, and therefor how short his legs were, he was.

“Go ahead go. Run away. You think I give a damn!” Frank yelled at Sam as Jim slipped past the porch door before it slammed behind all three of them with a loud thud.

“Where are you going?” Was what Jim asked at the sight of his older brother’s book bag obviously packed to brim (to the point it wasn’t even fully zipped, Jim could actually see a pair of Sam’s red briefs sticking out of the bag like a sore thumb or a zit). Before Jim could ask where his book bag was Sam yelled his answer not even looking back at Jim. “As far as I can get!”

“Which won't be far enough! This is my house not yours, not your mother’s,” Frank reminded them once again as he walked right behind Sam like he was shadow instead of a person. It was like his step-father was popursely giving Sam no space, was hounding him, was yelling at him until Frank was a blotchy red in his face to antagonise Jim’s older brother in a fight. Before Jim could think of that realization or follow his brother (like he always would) Frank turned back to face him.

“What do you want Jimmy?” Frank all but snarled like a wild animal at the youngest Kirk and Sam then turned around to face him again.

“I- I just don’t want my brother to go,” Jim - not Jimmy - admitted.

“Well what you want doesn’t matter!” Then why did you ask? “You’re no one and I asked you to wash the car. How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?” Frank asked the question towering over Jim. Jim leaned back from him even though Frank was shading him from the hot Iowa sun he’d take the sun’s heat over being too close to an angry Frank. While Frank wasn’t drunk, the state he often hurt Jim in, that didn’t mean Jim didn’t sense how dangerous his step-father was in this almost rabid state.

Satisfied with Jimmy not looking him in the eye but the kid keeping his eyes to the ground Frank turned back to Sam. “Go,” he simply ordered before walking away from them both.

Jim could swear (to give a promise, not to cuss like Sam had once which had ended with their mother washing his mouth out with a bar of soap) a confused look passed over Sam’s face for a second but it was gone before Jim was certain.

“Please stay,” Jim begged his brother not caring that Frank was in earshot. If anything was worth getting beaten (when more often than not it was Jim not hiding well enough when Frank came home drunk off his ass) it was this.

“I can’t take Frank anymore. Mom has no idea what he’s like when she’s not around. Do you hear him talkin’ like he’s are actually dad not a Disney evil step-father? That’s not even his car you’re washing to be sold! That’s our dad’s car not his!”

The sound of gravel being walked on was the only thing Jim could hear as his brother walked away from the house (House. Not their home; Jim had never had a home.) and from him. His eyes flickered to the house where a bottle of car soap was lost and to his brother. There wasn’t a choice.

He jogged after Sam.

“You’ll be okay. You always are. Always doing everything right. Good grades. Obeying every stupid order,” Sam listed as they walked further from the house and Frank. “I can’t be a Kirk in his house! Show me how to do that and I’ll stay.” 

Jim slipped his hands in and out of his back of his jeans. He didn’t know how to answer that or the question that was on his mind. Where had it all gone wrong? Had it ever been right?

Yeah it had been once, Jim realized emptily. His mind pulling the memory of Sam comforting after Frank had beaten him and his step father’s words hurting more than the black eye and split lip.

“I’ll see you,” Sam promised filling the silence between them. Jim watched silently as his brother walked further from the house and from him. There was nothing he could do because despite what Sam thought Jim wasn’t perfect nor did he know everything. And to be honest he didn’t want to be perfect anymore if this is what life gave him in return.

-

A hour later, when Jim finally found the car soap and is washing his dad’s car does he come up with an answer.

Two birds one stone is the phrase that comes to mind as he smiles for the first times in years, it’s so wide and honest that it hurts his cheeks but he doesn’t care as he feels the wind in his hair as he jumps out of his dad’s car before it falls off a cliff. He had been moments from death and yet he feels alive for the first time in his life.

He’s done being perfect and now Frank can’t sell Jim’s dad car.


End file.
